Confession
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto. Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke. Dan akan selalu begitu adanya. "Be mine, Uzumaki Naruto…". SasuNaru. Sasuke X Naruto.


Judul : Confession

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : Punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Typho, OOC

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

Rated : T

Enjoy!

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini terasa begitu sepi. Tak ada apapun yang dapat dijadikan sumber suara di sini, terkecuali detik jam yang serasa menggelitik telinga si Pirang yang sedaritadi hanya diam menatap layar televisi yang tak dinyalakan. Naruto nama pemuda itu. Alih-alih bosan, sesekali pria yang memiliki tiga garis halus di pipinya itu menghela nafas. Berharap detik jam bergerak lebih cepat. Ternyata sebutan '_Dobe_' yang diberikan oleh'nya' terasa menjadi nyata. Berharap detik jam bergerak lebih cepat? Oh yang benar saja. Sebutan apalagi yang harus diberikan untuk sesuatu yang lebih lambat dari detik? Mengingat raut wajah 'seseorang' saat mencemoohnya membuat senyum manis terpatri di wajah _tan_ halusnya. Raut wajah angkuh seakan sebongkah batu yang tak terpecahkan merupakan salah satu _trade mark_-nya.

Wajah manis itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membayangkan wajah tersenyum sang kekasih yang ditujukan hanya padanya. Sulit membuat si Pangeran Es tersenyum. Ia akui itu. Memang kenyataannya wajah minim ekspresinya itu mengisyaratkan sebuah hati yang tak mudah tersentuh. Kokoh seperti batu karang besar di tengah lautan. Kuat dan tak tersentuh.

Pertama kali Naruto melihat wajah tersenyumnya itu adalah saat ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari 'dia' dua tahun lalu. Di atap sekolah berlatarkan senja berwarna oranye, 'dia' menatap lurus ke arahnya dan meluncurkan kalimat yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh pemuda pirang yang dulu berusia delapanbelas tahun itu.

'_Suki desu, __Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe.'_

Jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar ucapan yang tidak biasa dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Sasuke-nama pemuda itu berucap dilatari dengan permadani alam berwarna oranye. Naruto tak tau apa yang harus dikataannya. Butir safirnya sedang sibuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari ketampanan Sasuke saat itu. Wajah tampannya yang terbingkai rambut bermodel _spike_ terlihat sangat mempesona. Hidung bangir dan kulit porselennya menambah kesan 'Es' yang telah melekat pada dirinya entah sejak kapan. Tingginya yang yang melebihi rata-rata itu membuatnya seolah sulit dicapai. Sungguh sempurna makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

Tapi, Naruto belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Apakah Sasuke di hapannya ini hanyalah khayalan? Oleh karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencubit lengan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan dibalas 'belaian' lembut di kepalanya, membuat Naritu sedikit meringis. Ini membuktikan bahwa Sasuke yang ia lihat bukanlah khayalannya. Atau telinganya sudah mulai menuli? Mungkin saja. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk mengulangi 'ucapannya' barusan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

'_Kau ini selain bodoh, juga tuli rupanya…'_

Sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya.

'…_Uzumaki Naruto…'_

Kini sasuke mulai melangkah menuju dirinya. meniadakan jarak antara mereka.

'_Aku; Uchiha Sasuke menyukai-mencintai seorang manusia idiot, ceroboh, berisik, dan bawel bernama Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Naruto terdiam. Dalam batinnya, Naruto bersikeras ingin membalas semua cacian yang dikeluarkan oleh rivalnya ini. Tapi mulutnya membungkam, melawan kehendak hatinya sendiri. Di saat seperti ini, dia masih mencaci Naruto seperti itu? Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya 'di saat seperti ini'? Akh, semua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke tadi membuat kinerja otaknya semakin melambat.

Sisi otaknya yang masih bisa diajak berpikir menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi pada siapa?

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-ke kiri. Di sekitarnya tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan sejak kapan tangan Sasuke menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kanannya? Apa itu berarti Sasuke sedang 'berbicara' padanya? Kini petunjuk yang ia dapatkan untuk membantu _loading_ otaknya adalah; Pertama: Di atap sekolah, kini tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sasuke, kedua; Sasuke baru saja mengatakan '_suki_' entah pada siapa, tapi berdasarkan petunjuk pertamanya, kemungkinan besar(atau memang) Sasuke mengucapkan 'itu' pada dirinya, ketiga: Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan keempat: ini yang paling mengejutkan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke… tersenyum?

Satu detik…

Lima detik..

Delapanbelas detik…

Tigapuluh detik…

TING!

Yak, sekarang ia yakin bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini sedang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, atau istilahnya _menembak_. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bukan, Naruto bukan bingung akan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Ia sadar sejak ia pertama kali berdebat dengan Sasuke, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Dan Naruto cukup paham akan arti dari 'sesuatu' di perutnya tersebut. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana cara memberitahu Sasuke tentang konfirmasinya?

Apakah dia harus membuka bajunya, dan berteriak '_Suki da yo_, Sasuke-_kun_!' sambil memberikan ciuman jarak jauh yang terlihat errr… menjijikan? Tentu tidak, walaupun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis, Naruto masih lah seorang pria! Dia tak mungkin melakukan hal _girly_ seperti itu.

Setelah sedikit bergulat dengan pikirannya, Naruto memutuskan hanya mengangguk kecil. Tentu itu lebih baik dari kata-kata author tadi. Naruto tau wajahnya sangat merah kali ini. Alih-alih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti terbakar, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar seolah tak mampu lagi menopang badannya.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang menyedihkan itu bersusah payah menahan tawanya. Karena hal tersebut sangat tidak Uchiha, lagipula saat ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa Setetes keringat dingin ia temukan meluncur dari dahi si Pirang. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari sang Uchiha bungsu setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari pemuda di hadapannya. Otak jeniusnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengartikan gerakan ambigu yang barusan Naruto lakukan. Senyum di wajahnya terpahat semakin lebar. Dia benar-benar tersenyum sekarang, bukan sekedar melengkungkan bibirnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat ke arah Naruto. Saat ini tak ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya. Hangat menyelimuti hatinya ketika sang Pirang memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Sedikit menekuk lutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang lebih pendek.

Naruto takkan lupa dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan saat itu.

'_Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai nyawaku terpisah dari tubuhku. Aku takkan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu. Kalaupun kau bersikeras untuk pergi dari sisiku, aku akan mengikatmu agar kau selalu berada di sisiku. Aku bersedia menukar nyawaku hanya untuk setitik kebahagiaanmu.'_

Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa hambatan. Tak ada satupun kata yang terdengar dipaksakan. Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan dengan menatap lurus onyx milik Sasuke, tapi percuma. Yang terlihat di sana hanyalah kebahagiaan dan kejujuran. Begitu khidmatnya Naruto menyelami onyx Sasuke. Mengindahkan kicauan burung yang berseru memberitahu mereka bahwa malam hampir tiba.

Saat ia tersadar, mereka telah mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang memulainya. Semua tarjadi begitu alami. Naruto memjamkan matanya, ia paham yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Dan benar saja, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mendarat di bibirnya. Ia tahu benda apa itu.

Sentuhan yang dirasakannya begitu lembut. Tak ada nafsu pada setiap gerakan bibir Sasuke. Kecupan tersebut hanya berlatarkan kebahagiaan. Tak ada maksud untuk mendominasi. Mereka hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing. Friksi yang dirasakan keduanya begitu dalam. Indah benar perasaan mereka saat itu.

Kecupan tersebut usai ketika Naruto menarik bibirnya. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Seolah tak membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk pergi darinya. Wajah mereka cukup dekat. Hal ini membuat mereka lebih mudah untuk menikmati keindahan lekuk wajah masing-masing.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mendekap Sasuke dengan hangat. Rasa nyaman merambat di tubuhnya saat Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya seolah meng-klaim dirinya adalah milik Sasuke seorang. Sasuke sadar, besok dia akan menjadi lebih posesif dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Posesif akan si Blondie di hadapnnya. Posesif akan Naruto. Ia takkan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Naruto. Apalagi sampai merebut Naruto darinya. Jika hal itu terjadi, ia takkan segan untuk menjadi penjagal dadakan. Tapi dia percaya pada Naruto.

'_Sasuke, aku… aku mencintaimu.'_

Sasuke sedikit tersentak akan ucapan Naruto barusan. Ia merasakan pelukan Naruto di lehernys semakin mengerat setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang akan menjadi posesif setelah ini.

Raut kecewa jelas terpancar dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas. Seiring dengan terbenamnya sang penguasa siang, Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ciuman tersebut masih tanpa nafsu. Bedanya, kali ini Naruto mulai berani meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum di sela ciumannya.

Naruto kembali melepas ciumannya. Ia yakin hari-harinya ke depan akan jadi lebih indah dengan seseorang yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Mungkin dirinya begitu _naïve _saat ini, tapi ia tak peduli. Tak ada salahnya mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke tadi, bukan?

Dan terbukti hingga saat ini Sasuke masih tetap menjadi miliknya. Dua tahun yang ia lalui bersama sang Uchiha begitu indah, walau dipenuhi dengan perbedaan pendapat akan masalah sepele. Seperti: mana yang lebih dulu, ayam atau telur? Karena sasuke sudah pernah mendengar lelucon(?) itu sebelumnya, tentu ia menjawab 'ayam'. Tapi Naruto menjawab 'telur' karena menurut Naruto, telur lebih dulu digunakan untuk sarapan. Dengan kesabaran yang hampir melampaui batas, sasuke menjelaskan jawabannya. Dan, berakhir dengan adu argumen tentang 'ayam atau telur'.

Naruto tertawa kecil saat ia mengingat perdebatannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto bergerak ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Kegiatan bernostalgianya cukup membuatnya haus. Tak ada hubungannya? Memang.

Saat ia melihat kalender yang terletak di sisi dispenser, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah hari Jum'at tanggal 22 Juli. Tapi, sekarang hari Sabtu. Berarti… dengan segera Naruto menyobek lembaran kalendernya.

Sabtu, 23 Juli.

Senyum hangat kembali menghiasi pemuda pirang ini saat melihat tanggal yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ini berarti sudah genap dua tahun ia menjalani hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Melewati jurang kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Menyelami pribadi masing-masing dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sungguhpun mereka sering melempar ejekkan satu sama lain, toh hal itu tak membuat hasrat saling memiliki mereka padam.

Setelah minum sedikit air, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Lebih satu jam dari janji Sasuke. Ini membuatnya gelisah. Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Kalupun terlambat, paling lama hanya limabelas sampai duapuluh menit. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke? Pandangannya tak lepas dari jalanan di luar jendelanya. Berharap sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tertangkap pandangannya.

Tak kunjung tiba, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Mengantisipasi jika Sasuke belum makan malam. Naruto membuka kulkasnya dan menegluarkan sebungkus tomat segar yang baru saja ia beli kemarin. Ia tahu Sasuke begitu menyukai buah-atau-sayur berwarna merah ini. Sembari menunggu sampai air mendidih, dengan perlahan Naruto memotong tomat-tomat tersebut menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu cukup membuatnya kaget, sampai-sampai jari telunjuk tangan kirinya tergores oleh pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong tomat. Lagi-lagi gerakkan tak terduga dilakukan oleh si pelaku pemeluknya itu. Perlahan, tangan si pelaku menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menggerakan tangan kiri Naruto ke arah depan, lalu sedikit menekuknya saat melewati bahu Naruto. Ia sedikit meringis saat telunjuk tangan kirinya dibalut sesuatu yang hangat. Ia paham akan sensasi ini. Sensasi hangat yang hanya ia rasakan dari sang pemilik kunci hatinya. Ditambah dengan aroma khas tubuhnya, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa pemuda di belakangnya ini adalah dia… Uchiha Sasuke. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Naruto tersenyum.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke."

Walau Naruto tidak melihat wajah sosok di belakangnya ini, Naruto yakin bahwa senyum tipis sedang bermain di wajah pemuda tersebut. Kehangatan yang membungkus jarinya kini menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, tangan kekar tersebut kembali melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia rasakan berat di bahunya. Naruto yakini bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang menumpukan dagunya di sana. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan mengubah posisinya saat ini, tapi karena ketidaksabarannya untuk melihat wajah si pemeluk, Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Benar saja. Saat ini Uchiha sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan intens. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang bersih dan terawat. Naruto dengan versi tersenyum lebar merupakan hal yang paling disukai Sasuke.

"_Okaeri_, _Teme_,"

Naruto mengulang ucapnnya masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Menanti balasan dari Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Naruto terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan sasuke.

"Hn. _Tadaima_, _Dobe_."

Masih dengan sebelah tangan mereka yang bertautan, keduanya pun menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman hangat penuh rasa kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lainnya. Tepat pada hari ini, mereka telah saling membagi membagi kehangatan dalam dirinya masing-masing selama dua tahun lamanya. Meski tanpa kata-kata, mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Tak peduli sebanyak apa memori tentang hubungan mereka berdua, selalu saja ada tempat tersendiri di hati mereka. Mengukirnya dengan tinta abadi yang takkan lekang dengan waktu. Takkan terhapus sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Dua hal yang mereka yakini di antara keduanya:

Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto

Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke.

Dan akan selalu begitu adanya.

**Okaeri, Sweetlove.**

**Kaeru basho, yeah!**

**Ai wo arigatou**

**Welcome home, Sweetlove**

**A Place to go home to**

**And thank's for your love**

**OMAKE**

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan 'selamat datang di rumah', Naruto. Kau tidak terlalu idiot untuk mengetahui kita ada di rumahmu sekarang."

"Errr… entahlah."

"Kalau begitu akan aku buat rumah ini menjadi milikku juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Apa kau akan memfitnahku, dengan berpura-pura menjadi rentenir yang aku pinjami uangnya? Atau kau akan membunuhku dan mengatakan pada polisi bahwa rumah ini kuwariskan untukmu. Dan lihat, kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam kantung! Ada apa di dalamnya? Apakah senjata yang kau gunakan untuk membu-"

"_**Be mine**_**, Uzumaki Naruto…"**

"-nuhku…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_**Yes, l do**_**, Uchiha sasuke."**

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

"… _Ne, Teme_?"

"Hn?"

"Dari mana kau mendapat cincin itu?"

"Ck! Kau pikir kenapa aku terlambat, eh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, _Teme_!"

"_Dobe_."

"_TEME_!"

**~FINE~**

**Owari**

Fanfic SasuNaru lagi dan lagi~ Entah kenapa ga bosen sama pair anime yang satu ini ^w^

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memiliki~ Sasuke punya Naruto, Naruto punya Sasuke yeyeyelalala~~ *nari gurita*

Makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff abal dari author laknat ini *bow*

And please Review o(^w^)o *bbuing bbuing*


End file.
